Noche de Karaoke
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Debido a que este fanfic fue plagiado en un fotolog, me vi obligada a concluirlo, y de paso, reportar el plagio. Lamento no atender las peticiones de mis lectores y lectoras, pero espero su comprensión. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Noche de Karaoke.**_

_Nota inicial_ - Este fic está centrado a los chicos cantandole a las chicas y viceversa, si hay sugerencias de parejas (incluyendo yaoi) adelante, yo me sacrifico y escribo, pero se los agradecería (las canciones ya están definidas, bueno, solo las primeras cuatro, pero de ustedes dependerá ver a su chico (aún los de tendencias dudosas) o chicas cantándole al "amor" de su vida (se valen las rivalidades, esto es, dos o más chicos o chicas cantándole a una chica o chico)

Así que demos inicio al fic...

La idea, sorpresivamente, no fue de ninguno de los pervertidos locales, sino de Tsunade, quien pensó pasar una "noche agradable", misma en la que se transmitía la final del gran juego (Los "Nebulosos" del País de las Olas contra Los "Torbellinos" del País de la Arena, si señoras y señores, la gran final) y planeaba que todos pasaran un rato agradable (mentira, quería beber hasta embrutecerse y echarle la culpa a los demás de sus pérdidas financieras)

**Capítulo uno** - _Las apuestas y la primera participación_ -"Esta canción va dedicada al amor de mi vida".

-¿Al karaoke? -Kakashi preguntó tras quitar la vista de su librito por primera vez en toda la semana.

-Así es Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama argumentó que se trataba de algún asunto de vida o muerte y que todos los graduados con sus respectivos sensei's debían estar ahí.

-Que fraude -comentó molesto el Uchiha- En esos momentos podría estar buscando a Itachi... ¡Hermano! (Creo que el grito no vino al caso)

-¿Y por qué? -fue la pregunta de Naruto. Tras veinte segundos de incómodo silencio y un par de carraspeos del Uchiha, Naruto volvió a preguntar- Es decir¿Qué podría ser de vida o muerte que nos involucre a todos y necesariamente en un karaoke? -.-U

La respuesta no provocó reacciones negativas sobre él, pero al menos tenían la garantía de tener un día libre si asistían.

-Ya investigaré, por lo pronto, demos el entrenamiento por terminado y nos vemos en 5 horas frente al bar.

-¡Sí! -Naruto fue el primero en ignorar la meditación- ¡Ramen de camarón asado con salsa ranchera y queso voy por tí! -y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, tropezando un par de veces pero sin que el dolor o las molestias le detuvieran en su loca carrera. A los demás solo les apareció una enorme gota de sudor tras la cabeza.

-Bien, yo investigaré un poco la situación -Kakashi guardó su libro y comenzó a caminar, pero se le notaba de inmediato una especie de desgano, como si supiera para qué los quería Tsunade.

-¿Me acompañas Sasuke-kun? -preguntó la pelirosa esperanzada, pero el chico sencillamente le dijo...

-No tienes cinco años, te puedes ir sola- y Sasuke se fue de ahí al instante.

-Sasuke-kun T-T

Tres horas después, en una calle...

-Per... perdón... no... no fue mi intención... -Hinata, quien estuviera seudo-arrinconada por la escrutadora mirada de Neji, paseaba nerviosa su mirada a cualquier dirección posible para hallar una justificación- De verdad, Neji... yo...

-Bas...ta -le dijo el joven Hyuuga, y después limpió (lo mejor que pudo) la mancha de crema que, a causa de un evento del destino, volara de la mano de Hinata (tras ser empujada accidentalmente por Ino) a la cara (y camisa) de Neji (Ten Ten y Rock Lee habían retrocedido, anticipando el destino, pero Neji estaba distraído y pasó lo que pasó)- No digas ni una palabra, ni quiero tu lástima.

-Pe... pe... pero ¡de verdad lo siento! -Hinata notó cómo Neji ponía su mirada más fría como diciéndole "piérdete" y para sorpresa de todos, le quitó la camisa de golpe a Neji- ¡Puedo lavarla! Así no se te arruinará- Y salió corriendo como si un demonio la persiguiera, aunque el que iba detrás de ella era Neji para recuperar la camisa y evitar malentendidos.

-¿Ya se fue? -Preguntó Ten Ten a Rock Lee, y cuando los Hyuuga se perdieron de vista, se soltaron a carcajadas- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Oye¿vas a ir al Karaoke? -Rock Lee de inmediato recuperó la compostura y continuó hablando a su compañera- Sé que van a transmitir la gran final del juego de los "Nebulosos" contra los "Torbellinos".

-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó extrañada Ten Ten.

-Que si algo sale mal¡Va a haber pelea gratis! -Rock Lee imita una de las poses de su maestro- ¿Te imaginas¡Le podré demostrar al mundo que soy mejor que Neji, mi eterno rival! -Rock Lee sonrió como solía hacerlo su maestro Gai y Ten Ten sencillamente lo dejó hablando- ¡Larga vida a la juventud¡Sí¡Abajo las actitudes modernas¿Ten Ten¿A donde fuiste? -Lee sale a buscarla...

1 hora y media después, fuera del bar...

-¿Qué les dije¡Ya llegamos al bar! -Kankuro trató de entrar al bar, pero ambos hermanos le impidieron el paso- ¿Ahora qué?

-Dos cosas -Temari comenzó el sermón, por lo que Kankuro puso una cara de berrinche y Gaara sencillamente comenzó a caminar- Una, no traemos tanto dinero como para desperdiciarlo apostando, y dos, no es bueno para Gaara entrar en esta clase de sitios... ¿Gaara?

A unas veinte calles de ahí...

-Mataría a cambio de una comida -se decía en voz baja, ignorando las miradas de las personas que transitaban a la infame hora de las 8:35 de la noche.

-¿Gaara? -Naruto, quien estuviera a 10 metros de distancia, se percató de la presencia del kazekage y al segundo ya estaba a un lado de él- ¿Cómo estás amigo? -y le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el afectado cayó como plomo al suelo- ¿Gaara¡Ah¿Qué voy a hacer? -Observa que un grupo de gente comienza a reunirse- Que no te panique el dómino, Naruto, respira, agarra a Gaara del brazo, y llévalo donde Tsunade-sama, despacio, sin levantar sospechas...

Y Naruto echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo con Gaara quien comenzaba a gemir de hambre...

-¡No te mueras Gaara! -Naruto echó más carrera a sus pasos- ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Y como si se tratara de una acertada premonición, al instante llegaron donde Tsunade, quien ya tenía a Shizune con su "Equipo especial" para ir al bar.

-Naruto, Gaara¿Qué está pasando? (Y no es comercial, "Qué está pasando" es un fic de Rut Lance)

-Shizune... Tsunade-sama... Gaara... está...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-O.OU ¿Hambriento? -Naruto

-¿Enojado? -Shizune.

-o.oU -Tsunade.

5 minutos después, dentro del bar, el alboroto reina, se oyen gritos...

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Ese grito es de Ino, ya que creyó ver a Sasuke, pero era otra persona...

...cosas que se caen...

-¡Kakashi! -Gai avienta a Asuma, por consiguiente, rompió una mesa de billar- ¡Hoy he de ganarte, mi eterno rival! -Hace una de sus poses, pero el dueño del bar se le queda viendo feo y le señala la mesa rota- Descuide, cárguelo a la cuenta de la Academia.

... y finalmente entra Tsunade acompañada de Shizune, Naruto y Gaara, quien lleva una especie de sandwich a la mitad (y avanzando)

-No sé cómo agradecerle, Tsuna... -La mujer le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Naruto y después tranquilizó su expresión- Ok, no diré ningún despectivo sobre lo vieja que ya es.

-¡Naruto! -gritó la sannin y el chiquillo voló hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros (y Kakashi)

-Oh, Naruto, ni yo llegué tan tarde -comenzó Kakashi, y tras una reflexión, agregó- Planeaba llegar tarde, pero sentí que debía estar aquí.

-Claro, hoy tienen permitido ahogarse hasta las chanclas (traducción de lo que el joven Uchiha quizo decir -No les importa que nosotros tengamos asuntos primordiales que atender, solo les interesa embrutecerse con alcohol y apostar, dando un muy mal ejemplo y rompiendo los códigos de los Shinobi's) ¬¬

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas malo -Kakashi le alcanza un vaso con contenido alcohólico- Bebe aunque sea un poco, todos lo están haciendo.

-No, y no cambiaré de opinión -Dijo el joven Uchiha, pero la presencia de un grupo muy odiado y conocido le hizo cambiar de opinión- ¡Itachi! -y se tomó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, pero antes de que se le arrojara encima a su hermano con una botella previamente rota, Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, quizá solo vino a ver el juego -trató de calmarlo Sakura, pero solo se ganó ver el Sharingan de Sasuke- Aunque podrías ir a preguntarle n.nU

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear a tiempo que el joven Uchiha se acercaba a su hermano, y para sorpesa de todos, este le dirigió una sonrisa...

-¡Herma-hip-to! -Itachi abraza a su hermano y lo besa en la cabeza- ¡Te quero! n.n ¡Te quero mucho!

-¡AMUÉLATE! -Sasuke trata de liberarse desesperadamente de su hermano, pero no fue sino hasta que los otros Akatsuki los separaron- ¡Tu no eres mi hermano! (Cielos, esto me recuerda... ¡A mi! XD)

-¿Por qué me dices eso, si yo te quero mucho, mi pequeño pomposo? -Se pone a llorar en el hombro de Deidara -Buuuuuuuu¡Mi hermano no me quere!

-Ya -Deidara se pone a "hacerle piojito" al Uchiha- Ya no llores, duermete niño... duermete ya...

Rápidamente, la Hokage, junto a los jounins, rodearon a los Akatsuki, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron la defensa...

-¿Qué? -Kisame saca una cartera llena de billetes, gesto que el resto del Akatsuki (menos Itachi quien duerme en un rincón) imita- Nosotros venimos en son de paz para ver la gran final del juego, apostar y beber una copa como personas normales (¿ellos lo son?)

Rápidamente, todos los "adultos" presentes comienzan a discutir las posibilidades de alguna emboscada, pero los comentarios previos al inicio del partido les hacen tomar decisiones drásticas.

-Bien -Hiashi Hyuuga tomó la palabra- Podrán ver el juego, pero al primer disturbio que ocasionen no solo los echaremos a patadas, sino que probarán nuestra ira -Akatsuki asiente y Hiashi empuja fuera del cuarto a Neji- Tu ve a cuidar a Hinata.

-Pe...

-Dije, VE a CUIDAR a HINATA.

Rato después, los "adultos", quienes "supervisaban" a los miembros del Akatsuki (menos a Itachi, quien duerme como un bendito), el resto de los ninjas permanecían en el bar...

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Neji, creo que más que El Bouke te queda el apodo de "El niñero" -burlas de ese tipo se escuchaban alrededor de Neji, quien se contenía para no comenzar a arrojar cosas.

-Dis... disculpame Neji... no quiero...

-Hinata-sama -la interrumpió Neji casi en un gruñido- no... quiero... su... lástima...

-Yo sé por qué estás enojado -Naruto entró en escena con una botanera (para el que no sepa, una botanera es un recipiente en el que se colocan las botanas)- ¡Querías ver el juego, pero tienes que defender a Hinata! No te apures -le pone una mano en el hombro a Neji- Yo puedo cuidarla por ti.

El comentario hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, que el Hyuuga rechinara sus dientes y todos los demás soltarán la carcajada e hicieran comentarios negativos sobre Naruto y "su estilo de proteger a la gente" (cómo lo quieren¿verdad?).

-¡Basta ya! -Neji tomó el primer vaso que se encontró frente a él y bebió el contenido de golpe- ¡Hinata-sama está bajo mi cuidado y su seguridad es mi problema, así que desaparece, microbio amarillo!

Todos los demás se quedaron O.O (y no es mirada Hyuuga) ya que Neji no se había exaltado de esa manera... después del incidente de la camisa...

**Flash Back**

Neji alcanzó a Hinata a pocos metros de la residencia Hyuuga...

-¡Ya basta! -Neji le arrebató la camisa y trató de ponérsela como pudo- ¡Dije que no quiero su lástima!

-¿Hinata sintiendo lástima por Neji? -Hanabi, quien escuchó muy bien ese último comentario, se acercó a su hermana mayor y la abrazó- Estoy orgullosa de tí, hermanita n.n

-¡AAAAAAAAARGHT! -fue el grito de Neji.

**Flash Back End**.

Mientras tanto, en el partido...

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -Los fanáticos de Los Torbellinos comenzaron a tirar confetti por todo el salón, mientras los otros sotenían sus armas y protegían su dinero como si de eso dependiera sus vidas- ¡VAMOS POR EL EMPATE, EQUIPO!

-Si los Nebulosos pierden -dijo Tsunade- ¡TODOS LOS DE LA ALDEA KONOHA TENDRÁN QUE HACER HASTA 8 MISIONES DIARIAS! (¡Qué bonito se siente tener el poder!)

-¡Vamos equipo! -Kankuro comenzó a agitar por los aires a su marioneta hasta que las vendas de esta se rompieron, por lo que la marioneta salió volando del local y se escuchó un grito de terror- ¡Yo no fui!

-Temari -Gaara trató de levantarse- Creo que no aguantaré mucho tiempo aquí, necesito tomar aire fresco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó preocupada su hermana.

-No... solo... -se acercó a su hermana- Vigila que Kankuro no haga apuestas estúpidas de último minuto.

-De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo.

Cuando Gaara entró a la sección del bar, observó cómo el desastre reinaba más que nunca, Rock Lee perseguía a Sakura, Sasuke trataba inutilmente de despertar a su hermano, Chouji estaba morado y tanto Shikamaru como Shino trataban de hacerle aire en lo que Kiba buscaba ayuda de los adultos (no lo intentes Kiba, los "adultos" están viendo el juego), Ino y Ten Ten estaban llorando en la barra y amenazaban con armas punzocortantes a todo chico que se acercara con "negras intenciones" (o sea, a lo que sea que se les acerque), mientras...

-XD jajajajajajajajajaja... -Neji, quien se estuviera apoyado por Naruto, estaba riendo como nunca en su vida (mejor dicho, como muy, muy, muy raras veces se le ve) y se reía de cuanta estupidez le dijera Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Gaara se dirigió a Hinata- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Gaara... jijiji, eres muy lindo... lindo... n.n aqui no pasa nada, mira, Nara está con allá¡jajajajajaja!

Una sola explicación podría explicar las extrañas conductas de los presentes: habían bebido alcohol (¡No¿Cómo es posible¿Ellos? Jamás lo esperé de esos chicos, han defraudado mi confianza. Por cierto, nótese mi sarcásmo)

-¡Miren! -gritó Naruto- ¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta!

Todos se voltean a ver a Gaara y comienzan a aplaudir, chiflar y las chicas gritaban cosas como ¡Vuelta, vuelta! (¡Cuidado Gaara! Estas chicas son ebrias peligrosas)

-¡Ya basta! -todo el ruido se detiene y Gaara continúa el sermón- ¡Aún no son mayores de edad y están más ebrios que una cuba!

La reacción inmediata fue una estruendosa carcajada, pero eso no detuvo al kazekage...

-¡Y no crean que esto puede pasar desapercibido!

15 minutos después...

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO! -todos los muchachos (incluso Sasuke que se animó con unas copas e Itachi que despertó al fin) animaban a Gaara, quien estuviera tomando una botella completa de vodka- ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sobra decir que las cosas se salieron de control para los chicos, más aún cuando Naruto se encontró con un objeto en particular.

-¡Sí! -Naruto se coloca unos audífonos y le pasa a Neji un micrófono- ¡Adelante Neji, échate una de las buenas!

-¡Sí! -gritaban los presentes (lógico que no están en sus cinco sentidos) al ver que Neji tomó el micrófono y se dirigía al improvisado escenario.

-Esta canción -dijo Neji en un tono neutral- La voy a dedicar al amor de mi vida. Música, DJ Naruto.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar las notas de una melódica balada (Como yo nadie te Amado, de Bon Jovi), y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver en Neji un brillo excepcional en sus ojos, como si tuviera frente a él a aquella persona que robara cada uno de sus suspiros (Uck, que cursi sonó eso)

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar, ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar, no, no vi la realidad me ibas a dejar._

_Dicen que la vida, baby, no es como la ves, para aprender hay que caer, para ganar hay que perder, lo di todo por tí._

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte, traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Cada hora, una eternidad, cada amanecer, un comenzar; ilusiones nada más, que fácil fue soñar._

_Tantas noches de intimidad parecían no acabar; nos dejamos desafiar y hoy nada es igual._

_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele, no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby_

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso sigo esperando, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte, traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby_

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso sigo esperando, como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado._

_Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado... (x2)_

Hubo un poco de silencio, luego, las miradas encontradas de algunos conocidos, y al instante, una explosión de afecto hacia el joven.

-¡BRAVO! -le aplaudían, felicitaban, etc.- ¡Te la volaste!

PLAF

- XD -Y Neji cayó directo al suelo, parece que la emoción le ganó (o las 5 botellas de tequila, pero uno nunca sabe)

- XD jajajajajajajaja -todos comenzaron a reir, cuando, sorpresivamente, la puerta del salón donde tuviera lugar la trifulca por el juego se abrió de golpe y los adultos salieron con cara de pocos amigos...

**Continuará** (eso espero XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de publicar, quiero que sepan dos cosas.**

**Uno, este fanfic fue plagiado de la peor manera que pude imaginar. Una (o varias) personas dueñas de un fotolog lo publicaron en partes y le agregaron una secuencia que no tiene nada que ver con la idea original ni la trama que llevaría el fanfic.**

**Dos, el fic termina con este capítulo. Lamento no atender las peticiones de los lectores, espero su comprensión (la otra opción que tenía era eliminar el fanfic, pero le daría el banderazo de victoria a la persona plagiadora)**

* * *

_**Noche de Karaoke capítulo dos. Una noche para recordar**_.

En el capítulo anterior...

_...los adultos salieron con caras de pocos amigos..._

Los chicos pensaron muchas cosas; algunos temieron por Hinata y Neji, en especial Neji. ¿Qué no le haría Hiashi, si se supone que debía proteger a Hinata y sin embargo estaba desmayado por todo lo que había bebido?

-¡Silencio! –Fue el grito que los adultos lanzaron al unísono, y regresaron para ver la continuación del partido.

Los jóvenes, quienes mantuvieron la respiración, dejaron ir el aire que contuvieron desde que se abrió la puerta, y los más concientes trataron de ubicar en dónde estaban...

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, a eso de las primeras horas de la mañana, Tsunade no sabía si arrojarse de la parte más alta de Konoha o suicidarse ahí mismo...

-¿A qué hora gasté más de 500, 000? -Preguntó, mejor dicho, gritó a todo pulmón al ver la inmensa factura que le enviaron desde el bar. La cuenta se resumía por consumo, renta, pago de daños y agravios, entre otras cosas. Llamó varias veces a su asistente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solamente halló por los pasillos a Gai y a Kakashi, quienes dormían **abrazados**, acompañados de la peste a alcohol (y otras cosas). La mujer se encargó de levantarlos _sutilmente _con una patada, mandándolos a volar en el acto.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? -Y mientras se lo preguntaba, un millar de imágenes de ella apostando, peleándose a golpes con varias personas respetables de Suna y vociferando a los cuatro vientos que no era virgen... Y otras cosas más que, aparte de que dañaban su reputación, no debían saberse.

-.-.-.-.-

Shizune no se encontraba en su casa. Despertó en el departamento de Iruka, acompañada de Kotetsu e Izumo, quienes estaban dormidos en el piso, _ligeramente _desvestidos. La asistente de Tsunade tardó en identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, y como en un torbellino, los recuerdos de la noche le vinieron de golpe.

Cuando el partido alcanzó su punto más alto, las botellas de licor comenzaron a consumirse a una velocidad excesiva. Trató de detener a Tsunade, pero en medio de una trifulca entre Temari y otros, terminó dentro de un barril de cerveza, le siguió la corriente a los demás, escuchó los piropos e insinuaciones de un _ebrio _Hiashi Hyuuga, pero terminó como sandwich entre Kotetsu e Izumo, ahí presentes...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGTH! -Fue el grito de terror que se lanzó, antes de desmayarse por lo revelador de los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-

Iruka no sabía donde estaba. Le dolía la cabeza y de algo estaba seguro. No era Konoha. Lo sabía por que no había un enorme puente llamado "Naruto" en Konoha, lo único que tenía ese nombre era Naruto.

-¿Donde estaré? -Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se frotaba las sienes y comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo alguno...

-.-.-.-.-

Con el Akatsuki, las cosas no estaban mejor. El líder del Akatsuki, quien tenía una resistencia increíble al alcohol, repartió cachetadas entre sus "compañeros" para que despertaran, Kisame y Zetsu estaban desaparecidos e Itachi salió de su habitación con una silla.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero esta silla? -Preguntó sumamente ofendido el Uchiha, y Pein recordó el origen de la silla.

**FlashBack**

-Yo le dedido esta canción a... -Shikamaru hizo una pausa. Todos se le quedan viendo a Temari, luego a Ino, luego otra vez a Temari, vuelven a ver a Ino, y terminan viendo a Shikamaru- ¡A Asuma-sensei por su inagotable sabiduría!

La mayoría de los presentes semi-concientes lanzaron viroteos de desaprobación, una de las rubias trató de arrojarle una botella más no la dejaron y Asuma-sensei se sonrojó por lo inesperado del acto de parte de su alumno.

-¡Y yo a esa silla de allá! -gritó Itachi señalando una silla que no tiene nada que ver con el resto del mobiliario- ¡Miren que bonita es!

-¡Venga! -gritó Naruto- ¡Un aplauso a la silla de Itachi! -Todos virotean a la silla y alguien se la arroja al Akatsuki en cuestión.

**FlashBack End**.

No dijo nada a Itachi. Pein fue a su oficina-cuarto, y tomó un frasco de pastillas.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke no supo que hacer cuando despertó y recapituló cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos. Tratándo de no dejarse llevar por el pánico, comenzó una lista más que detallada...

**FlashBack **

Un Sasuke con actitud sospechosa se acercó tambaraleándose hacia Naruto.

-Naruto -nótese que tiene la mirada perdida- ¡NARUTO! -comienza a sacudir los brazos- ¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO!

-Sasuke -Naruto le dio vuelta a Sasuke- Estoy acá. ¿Quieres cantar una canción?

-No -Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y tomó una de sus manos- No me había dado cuenta que eras moreno...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, yo tampoco! -Dijo Naruto y comenzó a buscar un cd- Sasuke. ¿Por qué no vas a platicar con Ino-chan? Se ve un poco triste...

-No seas idiota, Naruto, yo te...

Una botella aterrizó en el menor de los Uchiha's, misma que fue arrojada por Hinata...

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA INSINUARTELE A NARUTO, ÉL ES MÍO, MÍO, MÍO! -Hinata levantó del cuello al inconsciente Sasuke y lo sacudio con tal fuerza que varios de los ahogados fueron salpicados de sangre- ¡Y voy a partirle la mandarina a quien se atreva a quitármelo!

**FlashBack End**

Y luego recordó lo que le hizo Neji...

**FlashBack**

-¡Suelta a Hinata-sama! -Neji agarró a Sasuke poco después de que Hinata le gritara y lo sacudiera, y comenzó a registrarlo sin pudor alguno- ¡Me entero que le pones una mano encima y yo mismo te...!

**FlashBack End**

Lo peor lo supo cuando halló en su casa a tres completos desconocidos y un papel con su firma, cuyo encabezado decía "Equipo Hebi" y tenía marcada una ruta más que larga.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo mientras palidecía al leer que había aceptado por escrito un contrato de servicio con Orochimaru...

**FlashBack**

-Firma aquí, y te daré el poder para vengar a tu clan -Cuando Sasuke firmó, Orochimaru le dio una copia del documento y llamó a tres desconocidos- Bienvenido Sasuke, ellos son tus nuevos compañeros...

**FlashBack End.**

Por alguna razón, recordar eso no le dio nada de tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no estaba feliz, Ino tampoco lo estaba, y mucho menos Tenten.

-¡Yo estaba segura que me fui con Neji! -Gritó Tenten arrojando cuanta cosa estuviera en su camino.

-¿Donde está Sasuke? -Sakura agarró a Ino y la sacudió frenéticamente- ¿Dónde lo escondiste?

La Yamanaka solamente quería que las dos locas que estaban en su cuarto desaparecieran para facilitarle dormir y olvidarse de su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Donde está el baño? -Le preguntó un Gaara que salió de su armario, e Ino se limitó a señalar el pasillo- Gracias. Por cierto -Se volvió a la rubia y le dijo en voz baja- Lamento el desorden.

**FlashBack**

El pelirrojo la miraba de manera diferente.

-"Está ebrio" -Se dijo mientras intentaba prestarle atención a Sasuke, quien se metió en otra discusión infantil con Itachi, más no lo logró. Algo había en la mirada del portador de Shukaku que le impedía sentirse tranquila, y por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba que él la mirada de esa manera.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? -Le dijo acercándose a ella, y a pesar de que ella le temía, se lo permitió- Gracias, eres muy linda...

Y una cosa llevó a otra.

**FlashBack End.**

-¡Ino, responde! -Gritó Sakura, pero a la rubia no le importó.

-Ya vete de mi casa, frentona. Y llévate a la loca de las armas -Le dijo señalándo a Tenten.

-.-.-.-.-

Imágenes de la noche anterior se filtraron entre sus sueños. El celo con que cuidó de su prima, los múltiples shinobis que golpeó por solo acercarse a ella, y el hecho de que le cantara una canción a ella.

-Mmh... -Neji abrió lentamente los ojos y se descubrió en una cama, de un desordenado departamento, abrazando a un cuerpo femenino, cálido y más pequeño que el de él, bajo las sábanas.

Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Levantó lentamente la sábana, y vio a su prima acurrucada muy cerca de él.

Y pese a la conmoción que le provocó esa escena, puso sentir lo _otro _que no estaba muy bien. Una **extraña **humedad en su trasero.

Hubiera deseado que fuera producto de una gotera, algún accidente nocturno de él o inclusive de Hinata, más, cuando activó el byakugan, deseó que todo lo que vivió JAMÁS hubiera pasado...

-Mmmm -Murmuraba entre sueños Naruto mientras mordía el boxer de Neji- Ramen...

-¡AH! -Neji se levantó bruscamente y tiró a Naruto de la cama, al tiempo que una adormilada y confundida Hinata despertaba- ¿Qué hace tu cara en mi trasero?

El rubio se despertó por el brusco proceder de Neji. Trató de articular una frase coherente, pero al analizar la frase con que lo saludó Neji, se paralizó por completo. Ni siquiera pudo decir "Dattebayo".

-E-estoy en el cu-cuarto de Na-Naruto-kun... -Y Hinata se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi quería una muy buena explicación. Llegó a su casa al amanecer, y vió el esfuerzo del grupo local de bomberos y algunos Hyuuga tratando de apagar el incendio de lo que alguna vez fue la gloriosa mansión Hyuuga.

**FlashBack**

En la mansión Hyuuga, aprovechando que todos estaban fuera, Hanabi realizó la fiesta entre jóvenes genins más grande que se haya visto en Konoha.

-¡Atrápala Konohamaru! -Otro intento de genin arrojó una enorme pelota al aludido y quebraron **otro **jarrón invaluable de la familia Hyuuga (de Hiashi, para ser más específicos), pero eso no impidió la diversión.

-Oye Hanabi -le preguntó Moegui a la Hyuuga- ¿No crees que tu papá se... encolerizará cuando se entere que hiciste una fiesta a sus espaldas?

-Para nada, soy su hija favorita y es _**incapaz **_de regañarme...

La chiquilla no notó el fuego en una cortina que comenzaba a extenderse...

**FlashBack End.**

-Te lo juro papá -Le respondió una nerviosa Hanabi- Tengo una muy **buena **explicación para esto.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Gracias por haber leído **Noche de Karaoke**, ahora les daré algunas explicaciones para la comprensión de algunas cosas. 

La canción "Como yo nadie te ha amado" de _Bon Jovi_. ¿A quién se la dedicó Neji? A Hinata, por supuesto. ¿No han oído la frase "El primer amor es verdadero amor"? (Sé que esa frase es una mentira, pero en el caso de Neji aplica muy bien) Y lamentablemente soy fan de la pareja Nejihina (si no, vean las pistas del capítulo uno).

La** conducta **de Itachi y Sasuke del primer capítulo. Eso fue sacado de la vida real, de ahí que parecieran **OoC **(Mi hermana y yo tenemos ESE tipo de conversaciones, y me pareció, en aquel entonces, divertido poner que Sasuke e Itachi, en su momento más desinhibido, actuarían así. Ahora supe que fue un error, pues dio pie a que continuara el plagio).

**RutLance -Crystal Fairy**. Esta persona es MI HERMANA (Real, de carne y hueso) mayor; ella descubrió el plagio y el fotolog y me avisó. Espero que continúe pronto sus fics, y yo voy a apoyarla en lo que sea necesario.


End file.
